Nothing's ever normal
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: Halloween at Mahora, nothing's ever normal with ten year old mage teacher and this is just another of those things T for safety HIATUS BUT BY NO MEANS DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Response to a challenge from Misstresofthenight, well sort of lol. Halloween at Mahora with the ten year old mage teacher cannot be a normal event, ever, Ala Alba's going to find out just how dangerous Halloween can be when an old enemy rears his head. (possible NegixNodoka in later chapters and perhaps eventually KonoSetsu? But I wouldn't read it just for that, oh and definite YuexKota hints)

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, that right is reserved only for Ken-sensei

Xoxoxox

Halloween at Mahora Academy meant a party for each class. Class 3-A had retired to their separate dorms and were preparing for the party. The library duo were regretting ever trusting Haruna with their costumes. "Paru, what are these?"

"Neko mimi"

"Why do I have neko mimi?"

"They're part of your costume of course"

"That's not what I wanted…"

"Yeah but it was cuter" Yue merely rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, here's your tail" Haruna handed Yue a cat tail "And your shoes are over there in that box, Nodoka hurry up, other people need to use the bathroom!"

"You already used it didn't you?"

"Fine then we'll be late if you don't hurry up"

"But I can't get this done up, It's not like I even need it"

"Of course you do, come out here and let me help you"

"I don't want to"

"I got you what you asked for didn't I?"

"Sort of…"

"Come on out Nodoka"

"I can barely walk anyway"

"You're just not used to wearing high heels"

"And I still can't get this done up"

"Let me help then" There was a click as the bathroom door was unlocked, Haruna pushed it open and slipped inside shutting it behind her. Yue was sitting on the couch the box containing her shoes on her lap

"I'm not wearing these"

"you've got no other shoes"

"What do you mean?" Yue saw her friend was right, all of her shoes had disappeared "Paru, what did you do with my shoes?"

"Well I thought you might need more persuading into those than Nodoka so I hid them all, you can have them back after the party, just put those on for now" Yue did as she was told grudgingly

"Ow, Paru stop pulling, I can't breathe!"

"Stop whining Nodoka"

"No I really can't breathe"

"What are you doing to her?"

"fitting her corset"

"What?"

"You'll see, okay how's that?"

"Fine"

"Can you breathe now?"

"Just about"

"Good" There was the sound of a zip being done up and the bathroom door opened, Yue stood up shakily on the high heels she was also wearing, Haruna had no problem walking in high heels, she was wearing her black dominatrix outfit whip and all. Nodoka's outfit in direct contrast was white and blue. Yue's eyes travelled upwards from the floor, Nodoka's dress was medieval in style and had long sleeves, it trailed gently on the floor. "Come on, Let's go" All three left the room and headed to the party. Kazumi and Sayo were at the edge of the dance floor chatting, Kazumi was dressed as a ghost. Cat costumes seemed to be popular as did witches and vampires. Chisame was dressed as a rabbit and was sitting at a table on her own, Haruna spied her and rolled her eyes before bounding over while Nodoka and Yue went to talk to Kazumi and Sayo "Chiu-chan, you're so boring"

"Get away from me and stop calling me that!"

"Come on, put the laptop away for once, pwease"

"No, leave me alone" Thankfully for Chisame the door opened distracting Haruna, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Negi walked in, Konoka in an outfit similar to Yue's and Asuna and Setsuna in contradictory costumes with Asuna as a devil and Setsuna as an angel, Haruna grinned on spying Negi and winked at Konoka who smiled and winked back, the ten year old was dressed as a prince, sword and all, oblivious to the giggling Konoka and Haruna he walked up to Kazumi, Sayo, Yue and Nodoka.

"Hi"

"Hey Negi-kun, cute outfit" Kazumi winked at the giggling girls behind him, Asuna rolled her eyes when she figured out what was going on

"Thank you Kazumi-san, I like yours too, actually everyone's costumes look great" he smiled round at the girls, Nodoka blushed and excused herself to go and say hello to Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna. Haruna walked away from Chisame and over to them

"Sorry, stealing Nodoka for a minute" she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her aside "You have to ask Negi-kun to dance before anyone else does"

"But, I can't, what about Yue?"

"Look, Yuecchi said she didn't mind anymore right?"

"She was only being a good friend"

"I'm not so sure"

"What?"

"I take it you haven't seen anything that's been going on with her lately, she hasn't been able to take her eyes off one person, and that's not Negi-kun"

"You mean-?"

"Got it one Nodoka, actually is he coming to the party?"

"I don't think so…he's not part of our class after all"

"Oh well, we'll work on that some other time, right now you have to go ask Negi-kun to dance"

"Paarruu…"

"No buts, go" Haruna pushed Nodoka towards Negi and the others, the librarian stumbled slightly but made her way over anyway, not that she had much choice "Negi-kun, Nodoka has a question"

"What is it Nodoka-san?"

"Do you maybe want to…dance?" She looked at the floor blushing

"With you? Why not?" He smiled at her and she smiled back "Uh, there's no-one on the dance floor though…"

"Don't worry Negi-kun, I'll fix that" Haruna bounded over to Konoka and whispered in her ear, the brunette nodded and grabbed Setsuna's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Kazumi caught on and her and Sayo decided to dance, Haruna then pulled Chisame away from her laptop and onto the dance floor too, Negi and Nodoka followed them a little more cautious as the song changed to Avril Lavigne's 'things I'll never say' other members of the class were watching with interest or whispering amongst themselves. The four 'couples' danced, Sayo and Kazumi with some difficulty, both girls kept bursting into giggles. When the song ended the group gathered together

"That was fun"

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you Saotome?"

"Frequently Chiu-chan, did anyone see where Yuecchi went?"

"Uh, I think she went out of the door, probably toilet or something"

"Yeah, I'll go find her…" Haruna walked off

"Thank God" Chisame walked back to her table.

Xoxoxox

R&R comments appreciated flames thrown on a barbeque and used to make burgers. Tell me what you think, it'll get better, I promise


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As before I still do not own Negima, it still belongs to Ken-sensei

Xoxoxox

Yue stood at the edge of the dance floor watching the eight people dancing, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely although Asuna was at her side. She excused herself and left the hall heading towards a vending machine to buy herself a drink. Even from down the corridor she could hear the music from the hall. "Hey Chibi-Yue" She groaned inwardly

"Hello Kotaro-san"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Getting a drink"

"Aren't there drinks at the party?"

"Yes but I prefer these"

"Why?"

"Because they taste interesting"

"Oh…okay, is Negi in there?"

"Yes but don't barge in and interrupt him"

"I wasn't gonna"

"What do you want then?"

"I dunno, I was bored…"

"Right…"

"And then I saw you and-"

"-decided to come annoy me?"

"No, I wanted to know what was up, you didn't look very happy"

"It's nothing"

"Yeah right, what's up squirt?"

"Those annoying nicknames"

"Oh…sorry" He looked genuinely sorry

"Look I have to go, I'll talk to you later kotaro-san" She headed into the girls bathrooms where she knew he wouldn't dare follow her. She locked herself in one of the cubicles realising she actually needed the toilet. Finishing on the toilet and washing her hands she opened the door with curiosity, when she was sure kotaro was no longer out there she left the bathroom. Still shaky on her feet she decided that she'd go and look for another pair of shoes in her dorm, they had to be somewhere in there.

Yue walked down the empty corridors sucking at another juice carton, she inserted her key into the lock of her dormitory and opened the door, she scanned the room wondering where Haruna could of hidden her shoes, not that she had a lot of them to begin with. She hoisted herself into the loft where Haruna slept there was no sign of her shoes. She searched all over the dorm but could not find a sign of them ever being there. She sighed where could they possibly be?

Glancing at the clock she wondered how long she'd been out of the party, surely they'd have missed her by now, one more sweep of the room and then she'd head back if she had to. She did just that, checking under the beds, in each of the closets, even going through the kitchen cupboards but there was no sign of her shoes. She stood up again, she was starting to get the hang of these high heels anyway she thought, and Paru would return her shoes later. Yue grabbed her key and drink off the coffee table forgetting to pick up her bag she left the room and shut the door behind her, she heard it click. Satisfied it was locked she headed back towards the party, the music was muffled but still playing, she wondered if they were still dancing. Footsteps behind her told her differently, she assumed it was someone coming to find her, or maybe it was Kotaro again, she waited for the voice but nothing happened, She turned around, there was no-one there "What?" she whispered aloud to herself

"Ayase Yue, The mage-in-training" She whirled around in time to see a black cloak and she felt something sharp hit her neck before her vision faded to black.

--

Haruna exited the hall and headed into the bathrooms, there was no-one there, she frowned and walked to the nearest vending machine, she still couldn't find Yue, she wondered if she'd missed her and she was back in the party, heading back to the hall she looked through the window, no she was definitely not there, Haruna tapped her foot impatiently and turned back into the corridor, maybe she'd forgotten something and had gone to get it? It was her only other option, she headed back towards the dorm room, turning the corner she found exactly what she was looking for just not in the way she'd wanted to "Yuecchi?" The mangaka ran over to her friend and crouched down next to her unconscious body "Yue, Yue!" She shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake the philosopher, she checked her over for injuries, the smaller girls neck was bleeding from two small holes "E-Eva-chan?" Haruna stood up and ran back to the party to inform everyone as to what was going on.

Xoxoxox

Right so, there you have it, chapter 2

R&R? Flames used to toast marshmallows

Exciting isn't it?

It's only going to get more clichéd from here on in I'm afraid


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima, actually I don't own the storyline fully either, it's half mine, half Misstresofthenight's

Xoxoxox

Haruna ran back into the hall looking panicked "Uh, bad news everyone" she told the small group of people "Yuecchi's been attacked"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, down the corridor outside, bite marks on her neck"

"Bite marks?"

"Yeah, looks like a vampire bite"

"So you think-?"

"Well it's a little coincidental that the full moon's up"

"So basically now we have to find Eva-chan"

"I think that'd be a good idea"

"Split up to find her, but stay in groups of two"

"Yeah for safety, uh, Sayo-chan and I'll check the dorms, just in case"

"Chiu-chan and I'll search the classrooms"

"Ku Fei and I will go check outside-de gozaro"

"Set-chan and I'll check the other side of the school"

"I guess that leaves the three of us…we'll check her cabin" The eleven of them split off their separate ways

--

"Why do I even have to join in this stupid hunt? I couldn't care less if McDowell's gone psycho, it's just another one to add to my list of them in our class"

"Oh stop complaining"

"I never agreed to this, I've had nothing but bad luck since I teamed up with you lot"

"Shut up already"

"No, you know what? You can go do your little mission, I'm going back to the party" Chisame turned on her heel

"Chisame-chan, wait!" Haruna ran after the cyber model back towards the party "You can't just leave…" She became very aware that everyone was staring at her as they ran back into the party, she grinned and waved

"Are you and Chisame-san dating?"

"No!" Chisame protested "I am not dating her, I unlike ou lot am perfectly straight thank you!"

"So you turned her down?"

"No!"

--

"Be careful ojou-sama" The swordswoman warned as Konoka bounded ahead

"I'm being careful Set-chan and stop calling me ojou-sama, it makes me feel old" Setsuna sighed but gave a small smile "Do you really think Eva-chan is behind this?"

"Well it is a full moon and Ayase-san was attacked by a vampire, there was no doubt of that, the real question is why…?"

--

"Why you think Eva-san attack yue-san-aru?"

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense-de gozaro" Kaede opened one eye "I'm beginning to wonder if it's not Evangeline-dono behind this"

"If it not her then who is it? Aru"

"I don't know-de gozaro" She shut her eye again but if it's not Eva-dono we have to be prepared for anything"

--

"Keep an eye out Sayo-chan, you never know where she'll turn up" The ghost glided along next to her friend

"I don't understand, why would Eva-chan attack Yue-chan?"

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out when we find her"

"I thought she was on our side now?"

"So did I, uh could you check the rooms please?"

"Yeah" The ghost glided through the wall into the bedroom, there was no sign "Nothing!" she called through the wall and moved on to the next room. There was a scream from outside "Kazumi-chan!" Sayo moved through the wall and over to her friend as quickly as she could, the reporter was unconscious on the floor, Sayo looked up to see and hooded figure with it's back to them run around the corner "Eva-chan!" She called after the retreating vampire but didn't dare follow. "I have to find the others" She said and floated off

--

"Typical, Halloween and there's a vampire attack, we should have seen this coming, nothing's ever normal when you're around"

"Asuna-san blaming this on Sensei won't help"

"I bet it's him they're after, we're just getting caught in the crossfire, again"

"Asuna-san…"

"Oh stop making excuses for him Honya, this is his fault and you know it, just because he has you wrapped around his little finger doesn't mean we all think that way"

"It's not his fault, and we're supposed to stay by him no matter what"

"I'm not saying I won't, I'm saying it's his fault"

"Sensei!"

"What is it Sayo-san, where's Kazumi-san?"

"That's just it, she's been attacked!" The ghost was clearly distraught "Please hurry!"

"We're coming! I'll call everyone else too"

Xoxoxox

Reviews inspire me to write faster

Flames used for s'mores


	4. Chapter 4

Negima, as much as I may wish is not mine

Misstresofthenight was pestering me for this chapter so here it is

Xoxoxox

"Sayo-san, explain what happened?" The ghost was on the verge of tears as she explained

"I-I was checking the rooms, and K-Kazumi-chan was waiting outside a-and, I heard her scream, and when I got there sh-she w-was-" Sayo burst into sobs and couldn't continue her story

"Did you see who it was?" Sayo shook her head.

"They w-were wearing a-a cloak, I couldn't tell who it was"

"So it becomes yet more mysterious and dangerous"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, I guess we try again to find Evangeline"

"Well we were looking for her before and all she did was attack more people, maybe going out again isn't a smart idea..."

"She's only attacking the people that are alone, if we stay in twos or more it won't be a problem, but I guess we'll have to exclude Sayo-chan since she can't help protect people, no offence"

"None taken, I know I can't..."

"Uh..."

"Wait a minute okay if we split off into-"

"Guys"

"Hold on, the same groups as before but Sayo-chan-"

"Seriously"

"what?"

"Chisame-chan just left"

"what?"

"i'll go get her Negi-kun" Haruna ran out the room after the retreating model

"Wait, Paru-san it's not-" Negi sighed "-safe on your own..."

"It'll be okay there's two of them out there"

"Fine, now what?"

"We look like we're enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, Iincho-san keeps looking in this direction de-gozaro, I think she suspects something"

"That or she's trying to figure out a way to ask Negi to dance"

--

"Chiu-chan please come back, it's dangerous!"

"It's only dangerous if I'm around you people!"

"Come back, I know something bad's about to happen"

"Go back to your teammates Saotome, I don't care anymore"

"Chhhiiiuuu"

"And stop calling me that!" She stormed away, Haruna ran after her, the model quickened her pace moving away from Haruna as fast as she could, she disapeared around the corner a few seconds before the manga artist, rushing around the corner after her Haruna collided with the other girl

"Why'd you stop?" She asked looking at Chisame and gasping, she was frozen solid, Haruna's eyes followed chisame's gaze to an empty spot in front of them, her hand fell to her pactio card "Adeat" She called grabbing it out of her pocket

"Number fourteen, Saotome Haruna, the manga atist, that won't help you" The mangaka whirled around and saw a flash of purple before her world turned black

--

"Haruna's still not back"

"Kaede and I will go look for her-aru"

"Do not worry Nodoka-dono, I am sure they are both fine de-gozaro, well be right back" Kaede and Ku Fei left the room

"i'm really worried"

"It's okay to be worried Nodoka, I'm worried too but we have to be strong" Konoka pulled her friend into a hug

"yeah stop worrying Honya-chan"

"This is no different than anything we've faced before"

"Yes it is, we've never not know what the enemy was before a battle"

"Calm down, we do know, It's Evangeline remember?"

"We dont know that"

"There are no other vampires around school I think it's safe to say it is Evangeline"

"Can't we use your book to see?"

"It's stuck under my corset..."

"Why are you wearing a corset?"

"Uh, It was Paru..."

"Okay, and you can't reach it?"

"No...not unless I take my corset off"

"Can't we just go do that then?" Kaede and Ku Fei took that moment to return to the room

"We arrived too late, both of them were frozen solid by the time we'd got there"

"So even in pairs we're not safe?"

"It doesn't look like it I'm afraid, Haruna-dono even had her sketchbook out de-gozaro"

"Eva-chan's really surpassed herself this time, she seems to be targetting our defence" Everyone's eyes travelled to Konoka and Nodoka both of whom looked understandably worried

"Neither of you are to go anywhere alone, in fact everyone has to travel in at least threes now"

"Ojou-sama don't stray away from me"

"I won't Set-chan" Konoka clung to the swordswomans arm tightly

"Now what?"

"We have to put a stop to whatever Eva's planning without getting hurt ourselves, we can't afford to lose any more team members"

"Maybe we should Patrol, just in case de-gozaro, that we we can prevent more attacks"

"People will notice if we keep leaving the party"

"If three of us go at a time people won't notice, Ku Fei-san, Kaede-san and I'll go first, Konoka and Honya-chan can stay here with Negi-bozu and Setsuna-san"

xoxox

There you go, chapter 4, I hope to update this and my other story Long Lost love soon

R&R, flames used to burn other hate mail


	5. Chapter 5

Negima is not mine…

Oh and Yay KonoSetsu ness (see below) well kinda…enjoy

Xoxoxox

"Where to Kaede-san?"

"Just around the campus Asuna-dono de-gozaro"

"Yea, around the outside of school-aru"

"Adeat" Asuna activated her sword, she hoped it wouldn't be necessary but it was a precaution. She became aware of a whirring noise behind her and turned to smash a potion bottle out of the sky, Kaede had hit another with a kunai.

"That was close de-gozaro" Kaede opened one eye "we should go" Asuna nodded and turned to go in

"Uh oh" Kaede followed her gaze, Ku Fei was frozen

"Run Asuna-dono" She didn't need telling twice both girls set off back towards the school. Asuna sending a telepathic message to Negi, just in case.

--

"Asuna-san, Kaede-san and Master Ku have been attacked!" Negi announced

"Are they okay?"

"We're another down, Master Ku was hit" Negi blinked a couple of times "and they say the entrance to the school is blocked"

"I'll go Sensei, you stay here and watch Konoka-ojou-sama and Miyazaki-san"

"But Set-chan it's not-" Konoka started but the half-demon had already left "-safe" She sighed and her shoulders sagged "Be careful" She whispered after her. Asuna and Kaede arrived shortly after Setsuna left through the opposite door

"Negi-bozu, you said you'd sent someone out after us!" Konoka's mouth fell open

"I-I…Setsuna-san…" Negi started. Asuna's eyes widened and she turned to look at Konoka who was on the verge of tears, Asuna reached a hand out to the chocolate haired girl but before she could touch her Konoka had turned and fled out of the door.

"Konoka!"

"Konoka-san!" The healer was already out of hearing. Asuna ran after her.

"It's not her you should be worrying about _princess_…" came a voice behind Asuna, she didn't have time to react before she blacked out.

--

"Set-chan!" Konoka turned a corner to see her guardian lying on the floor, she ran over to her "S-Set-chan…" Konoka blinked back her tears, the half-demon's neck was bleeding and Konoka knew she couldn't heal it and that just upset her more she started crying freely "I-I'm sorry, y-you always try to p-protect me but when I-it came to it I c-couldn't help y-you" There was the sound of running footsteps behind her followed by a hand on her shoulder, Konoka turned to see the blurred outline of Asuna standing behind her, she sniffed

"Konoka, come on, it's not safe"

"W-we can't just leave her…"

"She'll be okay, we have to go" Konoka allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and walked along the corridor, as they turned a corner something dawned on her

"I-Isn't the party in the other direction?"

"You're not going back to the party" Konoka blinked and turned her attention to the hooded figure in front of her, turning back to Asuna she noticed the bite marks

"W-What did you do to her?"

"I only did what comes naturally to vampires" There was a glint of fangs as the figure smiled at her, Konoka screamed and her last thought before she too blacked out was the voice was decidedly male

Xoxox

Mwahahahahahacoughs uh….yeah I'm evil aren't I, how'd you like the cliffy?

Oh and those that thought it was Evangeline haha no chance, little to obvious-ne?

Reviews inspire me to write and hopefully get me out of this damned writers block.


End file.
